Dream
by ThroughTheAshes
Summary: "We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold onto and we'll be, a dream."


Unbeta'd.

Inspired by We The Kings ft. Demi Lovato - We'll Be A Dream

* * *

She doesn't question it. She never does. They lay in her room, her back pressed against his chest, arm draped over her waist. They always find themselves like this. In the quiet of the night they can pretend that they were normal. That their lives haven't been up-turned a couple of months ago.

He sighs against her neck and places a small kiss just under her ear. She closes her eyes and leans back into his embrace. It's the quiet moments like this that she's come to enjoy. She loves it when they're out with Archie, Veronica and Kevin occasionally but when it's just the two of them, they're enough.

They talk low enough so that her parents don't hear them. They talk about anything. Everything. More often than not they talk about getting out of Riverdale. What life beyond this town is like. They allow themselves to dream. To paint pictures of a perfect life. A life that isn't surrounded by questions. By family drama. By murder.

She turns around and traces the freckles on his skin as they talk. Tracing a map. Memorising his body. She smiles when he talks about getting his novel published. How he thinks it's going to take him a while to find someone who will take a chance on a kid from the wrong side of the tracks from a small town. She argues with him, the first person that reads it is going to love it. Of course she may be a little bit biased. She is his girlfriend. He smiles and kisses her nose.

He plays with her hair as she talks about how she'll most likely follow her parent's footsteps and go into working at a newspaper. It's what she knows. It's what she's good at. She'll start off in a cubicle and gradually move up through the ranks eventually landing herself an office. Jughead huffs a laugh at that and says that she'll probably end up the editor. She rolls her eyes at that but her smile widens.

Her eyes dance as she looks at his face. There are unspoken words that go between them. They don't have to say them. It's heard in the way he calls her Juliet. It's when she sighs Juggie.

She allows herself to think about what their life could be like. She bites her lip knowing that they're only in high school and most relationships don't last. But they aren't an ordinary couple. They're Jughead and Betty. A friendship turned into romance. Together they're invincible.

She can picture it. They'll move out of Riverdale. They'll go to college. It'll be rocky but they'll make it. They'll get an apartment. They'll argue. They'll love. She'll get a job at a newspaper or magazine whilst he works on his novel, picking up some shifts at a restaurant or somewhere. They'll manage. He'll find someone to take a chance on his book. It'll get published. She'll get promoted at work and he'll go on a book tour. They'll move out of their apartment and get a place- a house in a little suburb. It's not too far from her work and it has a study for him to work on his next novel. She won't say anything about how the house they've chosen is in a good school area. She thinks he knows but he keeps quiet.

She smiles as she pushes her hands through his raven locks. Yeah, she can picture it. She'll come home from work and he will have made something for them to eat. Only she can't. She's excited. Worried. Scared. She'll sit him down and they'll talk. She'll watch his face as she tells him. He'll be shocked at first but then it'll sink in. They're going to have a baby.

It's almost as if she's watching her life play out in front of her. She can't wait.

"What are you thinking about?" Jughead asks pulling her lip away from her teeth.

"Us." She replies, "We're gonna go OK aren't we?"

"Of course we are." He replies, "I love you Juliet. We're endgame."

She smiles at that thinking about how Kevin used to say that about her and Archie. She and Archie are no more than friends, best friends and that's how it's going to be. Her future is with Jughead Jones.

Sometimes it's good to dream. Dream about getting out. Dream about living.

"We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold onto and we'll be a dream."


End file.
